Machine tools are used to perform a wide variety of machining tasks such as, and without limitation, creating an item and/or “machining” or frictionally engaging an item or “workpiece” in order to shape the item in some desired manner.
Typically, a “transfer line” type machine is adapted or “designed” to perform a single task or function while machining centers or assemblies are capable of being selectively programmed to perform a variety of different types of machining operations.
For example, one type of transfer line machine tool includes a selectively movable spindle which is adapted to selectively receive a tool and to rotate the tool as the tool selectively engages the workpiece or item, effective to “machine” or shape the workpiece or item in a desired manner. The “shaped” item may then be transported to another machine where it is subjected to further machining or another type of operation. Hence, several dissimilar machines may be employed within an overall process to cooperatively produce such a desired item and/or to cooperatively perform some desired machining tasks on a component. Such machining operations may comprise a number of widely varying or different types of operations which are performed upon the component, such as drilling or face milling. Alternatively, these operations may be substantially similar but may be selectively performed at different depths of the component and/or cause the component to be cut at different depths and/or may utilize different machining parameters in order to acquire the desired surface finish characteristics. Examples of such operations include face milling, roughing, semi-finish and finishing operations. Moreover, it is also relatively likely that in a relatively high volume production environment, a complete machining operation on a component is performed by more than one machining center and with more than one “set-up”.
The ability of a machine tool to accurately and desirably perform its respective function is typically dependent upon certain attributes or characteristics associated with the machine tool and/or certain attributes and/or characteristics associated with the various components of the machine tool. Such components typically comprise a tool holder, spindle, slides, gibs, ball screw or linear motor drive, fixturing elements, and machined components together with machine bed. Moreover, the quality of the machined components is typically dependent upon the characteristics of the integral or overall “system” of the machining tool which is comprised of many different and diverse types of interconnected elements and/or components. For example, machine tool components having high stiffness and low vibration characteristics typically enable a machine tool to perform a task in a more accurate and reliable manner. Thus, a large variance exists between machine tools which are adapted to perform the same overall task or function but which are manufactured or produced by different manufacturers, which have a respectively different configuration or design, and which are constructed or created by use of a diverse array of different components.
The process or methodology for designing and/or acquiring a machine tool is relatively and typically complicated due to the large number of interconnected components which are employed within the machine and the relatively intricate functional relationship required of these components. The use of such a large number of interconnected components reduces the likelihood that the overall function or task performed by the machine tool is optimized (i.e., is reliably and repeatably performed with a certain accuracy) across different machine tools. Further, since the overall performance of a machine tool varies as it is used due to, by way of example and without limitation, component wear, or structural fatigue, it is difficult to ascertain whether a certain newly manufactured machine will reliably and repeatably perform a certain function, task, and/or operation in a desired manner during its entire operating life or during some other predetermined interval of time.
There is therefore a need for an effective benchmarking of existing machine tools and/or components which are operatively disposed within a manufacturing facility and/or plant and which have enhanced and/or desirable performance characteristics together with certain “sub-par” or undesirable capabilities and/or characteristics in order to derive design criteria for the fabrication and assembly of different components of the machine tool in an efficient and cost effective manner. There is also a need for a method for providing a machining system which accomplishes a desired task, operation, or function in a substantially and highly accurate manner during its operating life. There is also a need for a method for evaluating certain characteristics or attributes of a machine tool before such a machine tool is purchased, or after it is purchased but before it is shipped to a certain manufacturing plant, in order to substantially increase the likelihood that a machine that is purchased or is acquired by a business organization, will meet the needs and requirements of the organization and, more particularly, will continue to perform a function, task, and/operation in a desired manner during its operating life.